Her Forever
by StormWolf10
Summary: Companion piece/sequel to 'Her Pretty Boy'. In which Rose makes a monumentous discovery about her 'new, new Doctor' and realises that, maybe, her forever just isn't good enough. Because a storm is coming and a forgotten encounter years ago is remembered.


**A/N: Companion piece to 'Her Pretty Boy', which I recommend reading first, but I suppose you don't have to, not really :).**

Rose blinked, staring at the man in front of her. _No_. _No_, she decided, _no, it couldn't be… It couldn't_. But it was. Where her big-eared, leather-wearing Doctor had stood just moments before, was a tall, skinny, freckled man with messy hair. She'd been shocked the moment the Doctor had burst into what had appeared to be flames, but was even more confused by the fact he'd been replaced with, well, this man. This complete stranger that was so, so familiar to her. Because he was the man who she had met in the early hours of 2005, the man who had told her that 'I bet you're going to have a really great year'. But that… He couldn't be the Doctor, could he? Rose's mouth opened and closed for a few moments. This new man claiming to be the Doctor was chatting away, grinning and going on about a mole between his shoulder blades. Rose had no answer.

**~StormWolf10~**

It didn't take long for Rose to discover that he really was the Doctor. He looked different on the outside, and was a little more open, but really he was the same man. So she stayed with him, watching and keeping him company as he fixed up the TARDIS, begging him to join her in the TV room for a movie, to go swimming with her, take her shopping. They settled back into a routine, hand-holding and celebratory hugs, and neither of them correcting people when they were mistaken for a couple. And as time wore on, Rose began to understand why she'd felt so drawn to him, all those years ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but was really only about two years ago for her. And yet Rose knew, she'd grown up so much, she'd seen the wonders of the universe, as well as the horrors, she'd seen entire star constellations born and worlds die. She'd seen civilisations burn, swam in jelly pools in the 48th century, mourned the loss of short-term friends in the 19th century. She'd controlled the whole of time and space, had committed genocide and saved lives. She'd changed even beyond her own recognition. But that wasn't what scared her. Because one day, somehow, this Doctor, her Doctor, would turn up on the Powell Estate, on the first of January 2005, battered and broken and ill, alone in the darkness and telling nineteen year old her that she was going to have a fantastic year. But where was she? The her with him now, where would she be when that happened? She and the Doctor, they were always together nowadays, like fish and chips, bangers and mash, they just went together. And it scared the hell out of her that the Doctor would end up in 2005 London alone. Was she going to die? Of course she would, she wouldn't leave him out of choice, she decided. But how soon would it happen?

"Rose?"

Rose blinked, looking across the console at the Doctor, who was watching in concern.

"You alright?" he asked.

Rose forced a smile, nodding as she pushed the unwelcome thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Fine."

**~StormWolf10~**

"It said I was gonna die in battle."

The Doctor blinked, looking over at Rose who was beside him. She looked so unsure, so scared and young. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Then it lied." The Doctor replied simply.

Rose looked up at the words. There was something in his voice. The tone was raw with emotion, but so, so adamant. He wouldn't let the prophecy come true, Rose knew that, the Doctor would do anything he could to stop it from happening. Because that's what he did. He saved people. But he didn't know what Rose knew, he didn't know about 2005 London, about New Year and nineteen year old Rose thinking he was a drunk… And then the Doctor was speaking again, and Rose forced herself to listen.

"Right, onwards and upwards! Ida? See you again, maybe."

His voice sounded more upbeat, but Rose could tell that it was forced. Quickly, Rose thanked Danny and Zack, and listened as Zack asked them who they were, who they really were. Rose felt the Doctor's eyes on her, and she looked up to see him grinning at her.

"Oh, the stuff of legend!"

Rose smiled, and forced herself not to cry.

**~StormWolf10~**

It had barely been a fortnight since the incident with the Beast and the Black Hole, and the Doctor and Rose had stayed in the TARDIS for most of that time. They'd left only twice, after Rose had discovered that some man had been harassing her Mum about her and the Doctor, and to visit the London 2012 Olympics. Of course, both times, it turned out aliens were involved, and as usual, they saved the day. But Rose couldn't help the dread building inside of her, that something big was going to happen. It didn't bear thinking about really, that one day she'd leave the Doctor. She loved him with all her heart, could never imagine a life without him, not now. And yet the Doctor, at the 2012 Olympics, had said that a storm was coming. Something big, filling the pair of them with dread, although they both downplayed it for each other's sake. Rose, however, found herself wanting to stay in the TARDIS more and more, becoming worried, worried that something would happen to her. The Doctor, although confused, agreed, figuring it was because of the Beast. He still looked so young, Rose noted one night as they watched a film, the Doctor she'd seen in 2005 had looked older. Much older. But maybe that had been because he'd looked so ill. His eyes always looked old, but the one she'd seen so many years ago now had looked physically weary, weak and dying. All alone. Rose couldn't fathom why he'd go back to the estate, even if she were still with him. The thoughts bothered Rose throughout the night as she slept fitfully, and well into the next day as she allowed the Doctor to drag her out onto the prehistoric world they'd landed on. Bundled in her parka, Rose held the Doctor's hand, smiling slightly as she watched the pterodactyl fly overhead.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" the Doctor asked suddenly, glancing over with a smile.

For a moment, Rose froze. Images flashed in her mind's eye; of the him so long ago, weak and exhausted and ill and most probably dying, leant against the brick wall at the estate in the freezing snow. That smile he'd given her, nowhere near as broad as his normal manic grin, but somehow soft, almost… loving. The pain in his eyes, so much pain. And at the time she'd just thought he was drunk. That wonderful man, who'd smiled, and told her 'I bet you're going to have a really great year'. And he'd been right. It had been the best year of her life. Taking a deep breath, Rose replied.

"Forever."

And as the Doctor grinned and turned back to the landscape, Rose's heart sank. She'd never keep her promise, she couldn't. She could give him her forever, but it would never be enough. Because at some point, in the future, a dying Doctor will be left by her in the snow at the Powell Estate. And she wouldn't realise the significance of her actions until far too late…


End file.
